The other way around
by SaKura.chAan
Summary: What if the second movie didn't end as it is? What if Syaoran 'did' lose his feelings for Sakura? watch the movie before reading


**The other way around...**

About this freaking fanfic? Well, let's just say that I kinda changed the ending of the second movie!! .. You have to watch it to know the story. What, when, where, why, who, how, etc.! Sorry. It's a little sad, but good anyways (I hope so!). And.. just enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I OWN THEM!!! ESPECIALLY SYAORAN-KUN!!! Waaaah!! T.T() okay fine, I don't.

**Chapter one – **Even if I lose...

-- s t a r t --

"Even if I do lose this feeling, I'll just fall in love with you again..."

and he was covered with complete darkness.

"Syaoran-kun!" she shouted.

A glowing card appeared in front of her. It was a pink one, with a girl holding a heart wrapped in wings. On the bottom side, you can see a name that says 'The Hope'.

She heard a voice say, "Please don't cry. It will be alright. I'm sorry..."

-- d a r k n e s s --

Syaoran opened his eyes and saw black. He saw nothing but darkness. '_What? Where am I? Sakura..?_' Turning around, he saw her looking at the card with tears on her eyes. '_I promise. One day, I will come back and love you... It'll just be for a while._'

-- b a c k --

Sakura cried. '_Why did you have to go when I was about to tell you how I felt?_' Looking up, a boy stood at the other side of the place, where he was said to be stronger than Sakura at that time. '_That boy..._' she thought "Syaoran-kun..." He was emotionless and did not even react. This made her find the courage to tell him everything. "Look, Syaoran-kun, even if you don't have the same feelings for me anymore, I just want you to know," she began "I love you the most... You're my number one..." she whispered. He did not speak, making her cry more. The gap between them revealed the rising sun. Then all changed back to normal, and it darkened. She tightly closed her eyes and turned her head the other way. Walking towards her, he offered her his hands. She opened her eyes and looked at it, then faced him. He did not show her any smile or any emotion, but he said, "Let's go back to them." She hesitated, but placed her hands to his anyway. "H-hai..."

It was another day of work and fun. Everybody who was kept sleeping by the void card awakened. They were wondering how the festival ended, what the big explosions were, what they were doing, and were fine by the way. But for a girl like Sakura Kinomoto, this isn't going to be a bright, new Sunday.

They were walking together at the place where their play was held. Still wearing that costume Tomoyo made for them. She said that she wanted them to return safely. And they did, only without a smile.

"Can you erase the memories of these people?"

"Y-yes, of course."

"Okay. I just wanted to know."

'_He's been really different. I need to accept that now._'

Two girls were running towards them. One wearing a purple dress, and the other a yellow-green one. "Hey! Kinomoto!! Syaoran!!" on of the girls shouted.

"Meiling-chan, Tomoyo-chan..." Sakura said. "Hey, no smile or anything? What happened?" Meiling asked. "I...I..." Sakura cannot continue. She broke into sobs and fell into her bestfriend's arms. Tomoyo was worried about her. What could've happened? They were clueless. "What ever happened to you, I'm just glad that you both came back as we expected." Syaoran kept quiet and showed no emotion on his face.

"Baka! What happened to you two?" Meiling asked her cousin, still trying to comfort Sakura. Silence was his answer. "Sakura-chan, daijoubu des? Do you want to go home already?" Tomoyo asked Sakura. "-**sob**- I.. he.. –**sob**- hates..." Sakura was so depressed that she didn't even know what to say.

And then Touya came into the scene (_out of nowhere I guess? o.O?_). "Oi kaijuu! What—hey! That 'Gaki' is here?!" Sakura looked up from Tomoyo "Onii... Oniichan?" "What's with the get up?" "Oh! This... um.. this is! Err.." Meiling tried to explain everything but Syaoran cut her off. "Part of the play. Anything you care about?" he answered. "Why you...!?" Touya was about to say things about him. Fortunately, his heroine sister stopped him (_and by the way, I didn't want to say those '**stuffs**' about MY Syao-kun! Wahehehe!_) "Oniichan, yameru.. onegai..." she pleaded, still on the arms of Tomoyo. Touya was a little shocked because it was the first time he saw his sister so (_and I mean SO_) serious. "Let's... just go home." She said.

-- e n d c h a p t e r 1 --

Whaddya people think? Bad? Good? Better than the others? Worst than the worst fanfics? WHAT!? T.T(), please leave a review.. okay? –**wink wink**- BTWHWOTW! I accept freaking flames!! ByerZ!

SaKura-chan


End file.
